


Decisions

by imbetteronpaperattwointhemorning



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Female Relationships, Friendship, Other, POV Female Character, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbetteronpaperattwointhemorning/pseuds/imbetteronpaperattwointhemorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Elle Lavellan makes the hard decisions and does her best to handle her friend Cassandra's disapproval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot about my Inquisitor. 
> 
> Elle Lavellan is a Dalish dual wielding rogue.

The words had spilled out of her as words were want to do. The Keeper had always lectured her regarding her impulsive tongue.

"Be mindful of what you say, Elle. Some things cannot be taken back. When a punch has landed no amount of apologizing can withdraw the blow."

Deshanna had been right. During her time as Inquisitor, she found the hard part was not the act of making decisions. Every word was under scrutiny. Every stance questioned.

The difficulty was not just making decisions; it was defending them. The true test of leadership was in the pauses. The moment before the decision was made and the few moments after.

Before the decisions were made, the challenge was in the expectant eyes of your followers. Their own biases and dreams reflected in expectant glass orbs. Eyes were the window to the soul. That is what the elders say. Why did the elders never prepare anyone to look through them? Where was their sage advice then?

Then came the flood of thoughts and opinions.

“I suppose you are right to say that. It was not the decision I would have made, but it was what had to be done.” Cassandra broke the silence.

Mythal’s mercy, Elle thought. She nodded to Cassandra.

Elle had become close to the seeker. Despite their convergent upbringings, there was no denying they had a type of war-forged camaraderie.

“I’m no prophet, Cassandra.”

“As you say,” her gaze shifted downward. “I wonder, though, how many times you will say that and behave to the contrary.”

Each denial felt like a betrayal. Elle had never denied Cassandra’s maker, but she had never affirmed him either. Elle had resigned herself to understand that it was neither her place nor purpose to establish the existence of the Maker. Her goal was to place the tender balance of the world in order. She was charged with balancing a great scale of existence. Nothing more. Nothing less.

She wondered if Cassandra saw her rejection of the title Herald as a straw man, a slightly effective buffer with which to deflect weak attacks, but nothing more. Perhaps Cassandra felt she could bash it to bits. Elle wondered if Cassandra planned to wear her down, drive her to commit herself to the Maker. Share in the wealth of comfort the Chant provided. Elle smiled a moment. Cassandra could make short work of cutting down any man, straw or not. However, she could not shake Elle’s belief in the faith of her people.

**Author's Note:**

> First post of the new year and first post ever! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome. Rudeness is not tolerated. 
> 
> I am going to be posting some drabbles from Tumblr and perhaps some Mass Effect stuff in the near future. 
> 
> Yes, I am Bioware Trash.


End file.
